El ultimo combate ¿sera?
by takuya1717
Summary: los elegidos adventure 02 y tamers se juntan para luchar contra un enemigo que puede causar que tanto el mundo real como el digimundo desaparesca
1. Chapter 1

El Último Combate ... ¿será?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No soy dueño de digimon ni de sus personajes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente después de salvar el digimundo, en el digimundo (por cierto) en un lugar bajo tierra un portón negro se abre, deja salir a un ente maligno que comienza a destruir el digimundo .

-Después de tantos años de prisión pofin he salido primero acabare con el digimundo y luego iré por el mundo real-dijo el digimon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el mundo real Takato recibe un mensaje...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llega con los demas les comenta.

No me creeran que paso-dijo takato muy exaltado-el digimundo fue atacado

-Que-dijeron al unisono

-como que fue atacado-dijo Kazu

-no se- dijo takato

-como que no sabes si supiste que lo estaban atacando- dijo Kenta

-Entonces tenemos que buscar a Ryo- dijo Henry

-No me menciones a ese tonto-dijo Rika en contra-podemos sin el

-Rika no te pongas asi-dijo Henry

-Bien entonces creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo Takato

-Donde vamos a encontrar a guilmon y los demas-dijo Kenta

-vamos a encontrarlos en la casa de guilmon-dijo Takato corriendo rapidamente

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegando descubrieron que los digimons ya habian llegado

Guilmon llego corriendo y dijo-hola Takato me estaba aburriendo tan solo-

- Guilmon que bien que los encontramos -dijo Takato muy emocionado-que paso que era eso de que estan destruyendo el digimundo.

-eso-dijo guilmon un poco confuso- un digimon muy poderoso esta atacando-siguio un poco mas rapido- los dioses digimon nos enviaron porque necesitan ayuda y creen que puede venir a destruir su mundo-dijo guilmon terminando

-Acaso es tan poderoso- dijo Henry preocupado por lo que dijo

-No sabemos exactamente pero destruyo gran parte del digimundo-respondio Terriermon a la pregunta de Henry- además trajimos compañía- dijo mostrando a otro tamer y a su digimon

-Aqui Ryo Akiyama y Cyberdramon listos para salvar al mundo- dijo presumiendo a su digimon

-Ya bajale Ryo ni que fuera para tanto además no eres el unico-respondio Rika a lo que dijo Ryo casi queriendo matarlo-haber si tan grande te crees intenta derrotarme

-Mejor guardemos las energías para la batalla- dijo Henry- porque si tan fuerte es vamos a necesitar un milagro para salir de esto

Apesar de todo Henry tiene razon sobretodo porque muy cerca de la puerta por la que entraron los digimon esta el digimon oscuro preparandose para atacar al mundo real - voy a llegar y destruir todo lo que se iponga en mi camino para destruir los dos mundos- dijo el digimon oscuro pasando por la puerta

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el mundo real la tierra empieza a temblar, donde estaban los tamers comenzo a salir algo pero no supieron con exactitud que

-Que es esto- dijo Kenta que corrio rapidamente antes de que algo malo pasara

-Es el digimon del que guilmon hablaba- dijo terriermon preparandose para atacar- parece que utilizo la misma puerta que nosotros habiamos utilizado para llegar

Rapidamente el digimon sale y comienza a atacar

destruyendo todo lo que se encuentra a su paso

En ese momento -matrixevolution,guilmon digivolce aaa gallantmon,renamon digivolce aaa sakuyamon,terriermon digivolce aaa megagargomon,cyberdramon digivolce aaa justimon

-Quitense de mi camino o seran destruidos-dijo el digimon que sorprendentemente era lucemon

-En tus sueños-dijo sakuyamon retrocediendo por su ataque

En ese momento gallantmon lo ataca con su lanza haciendolo desaparecer

-regresare y con refuerzos para acabar con ustedes - dijo lucemon que al parecer todavía no fue destruido

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dias pasaron y lucemon no aparecio.

En la escuela de Takato

- Lucemon no ha regresado- dijo Takato muy aburrido por la clase- creen que si va a regresar

- Espero que no porque si trae mas digimons vamos a tener grandes problemas -dijo Henry respondiendole a Takato

En ese momento llega un mensaje un mensaje al digivice de Takato

- Tenemos problemas lucemon ha regresado y cuando dijo que traeria refuerzos no bromeaba- dijo guilmon muy apresurado- pero pedimos ayuda a los dioses digimon y dijeron que los enviarian -dijo al final guilmon

-En otro lugar Rika recibe el mensaje y sale rapidamente

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el digimundo todos peleaban contra los digimon virus que trajo lucemon aunque los estaban acabando rapidamente seguian apareciendo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el mundo real Rika, Takato y Henry ya habian llegado a la batalla en la cual solo estaba justimon, entonces digievolucionaron y comenzaron a luchar ferozmente contra los digimon.

- Esto se esta poniendo dificil- dijo sakuyamon ya muy exahusta r tanto digimon

- Si pero somos los unicos que podemos resolver esto- dijo megagargomon siendo atrapado por un gesomon

Estaban rodeados pero en ese momento llego wargreymon

- Creimos que necesitaban ayuda asi que vinimos lo mas rapido posible- dijo Tai y despues fueron llegando otros digimon

- Tuvimos problemas con el trafico por tanto digimon que hay- dijo Davis subido a imperialdramon- pero ya llegamos y vamos a terminar con esto

Todos los digimon de los elegidos comenzaron a pelear sin piedad poniendo que todos eran digimon tipo virus.

- retirada- dijo este lucemon que habia perdido varios soldados

En el digimundo también se fueron retirando pero dejando mur destruido el lugar tomando en cuenta que ya habia sido absorvida una buena parte por lucemon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminando la batalla todos los elegido se reunieron en el parque

- Gracias por la ayuda- dijo Takato muy cansado por tanto luchar- porque ya nos estaban destruyendo por completo

- No hay porque- dijo Cody- además para eso estan los digielegidos

- Si para ayudarse entre si cuando mas se necesita- dijo TK continuando lo que habia dicho Cody

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres semanas después del ataque comenzo a sentirse un temblor después el cielo se puso oscuro y se abrio un portal a un mundo que algunos ya conocian (solo ken yolei kari y tk)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los elegidos se juntaron por lo que sucedió en ese momento el portal comenzo a absorverlos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el momento que entraron se encontraron con muchos digimon y no exactamente de los buenos.

-Agumon warsdigivolce aaaaa- pero nada sucedió

Dejame probar a mi- dijo gabumon- gabumon fuwarsdigivolce aaaaa-pero igual nada sucedió.

Aver dejanos probar - dijo Davis- bien v-mon

v-mon digivolce aaaa- pero nada sucedió, lo mismo paso con los otros pero el unico que logro algo fue wormon que ahora era stingmon

- Ahora probaremos nosotros - dijo takato

- cambio de carta- dijeron los cuatro al unisono ( takato rika henry y ryo), el unico que logro algo fue ryo poniendo que a cyberdramon solo le faltaba un nivel para

Entre solo uno de alto nivel otro campeon y otros de normal no iban a lograr mucho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresando con los elegidos estaban siendo acorralados, en ese momento los digivice de todos comenzaron a brillar, esa luz hizo que los digimon retrocedieran y los suyos digievolucionaran, ahí ya tenían a imperialdramon shakoumon y junto con wargreymon metalgarurumon garudamon lilymon megakabuterimon zudomon ademas de gallantmon megagargomon sakuyamon y justimon

La luz hizo que aparecieran en el digimundo lo cual impresiono a los demas digimon


	2. Chapter 2

La batalla continua

En ese momento continuo la batalla y todos los digimon virus se hecharon contra los elegidos

- No podremos resistir por mucho tiempo- dijo imperialdramon siendo atacado por 1500000 (solo por exagerar) que lo dejaron completamente cubierto apenas liberandose de ellos

En ese momento metalgarurumon y wargreymon digievolucionaron a Omnimon

- ahora si comencemos la verdadera batalla - dijo lucemon que ya habia comenzado a atacar

Todos quedaron rodeados pero en ese momento llegaron cierto rapidmon y un antylamon

- hola chicos perdonenme por haber llegado tarde- dijo cierto chico rubio que venia llegando

-Willis -todos se sorprendieron menos mimi

-se me habia olvidado le llame para un poco de ayuda- dijo mimi

-Antyramon digievoluciona- dijo Willis que en ese mismo instante digievoluciono a Kerphymon

Todos se encontraban rodeados por sus peores enemigos, devimon, malommyotismon, apokarimon, los darkmasters (piedmon, pupetmon, machinedramon y metalseadramon) y otro millon de digimons tipo virus entre los cuales estaban Kymeramon, Darktyranomon, Gesomon, Skullmeramon, Flymon, Diabolomon, Ladydevimon , devidramon Demon, Metaletemon

-Necesitamos ayuda- dijo davis encima de imperialdramon

-Willis llamaste a alguien antes de venir- dijo Willis tratando de escapar de un demidevimon que lo habia comenzado a perseguir

En otra parte del mundo (la verdad en el mundo real) otros niños elegidos intentan ir al digimundo y al igual que como los primeros elegidos entraron al digimundo ellos entraron

Pero aparecieron en un lugar muy distante de la batalla pero igual infestado de digimon pero entre los que se encontraban parte de los devas y Azulongmon Zhuqiaomon Baihumon Ebonwumon que entretenian a los otros digimon mientras los elegidos se levantaban y llegaban los digimon.

Regresando a la batalla con los otros elegidos

Todos estaban peleando lo mejor que podian contra todo ese ejercito de digimon

Afortunadamente llegaron muchos digimon un Monocromon, Meramon, Unimon, Snimon, Saberleomon, Piximon y prácticamente todos los digimon que conocieron que se unieron a la batalla tan pronto como llegaron

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo davis aun en este imperialdramon, que enseguida se fusiono con omnimon para formar a imperialdramon modo paladin

Prácticamente las cosas se voltearon cuando los otros digimon llegaron ahora los virus estaban rodeados que aunque estaban al lado del mar no podian escapar porque ahí estaban muchos digimons como whamon y otra gran cantidad de digimon pero claro no estaban los divermon porque solo estabn peleando


End file.
